1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of conducting radiography and apparatus for carrying out the radiography. Particularly, the present invention concerns quantum-counting radiography suitable for diagnosis or non-destructive examination and apparatus for carrying out such radiography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, radiographic recording examination or observation (with X-ray, or the like) using high energy radiation, silver salt photographic film or image intensifiers or the like apparatus have been used to improve image quality. Other various proposals have been made to provide higher quality image productions.
Thermo-luminescent film (for instance, disclosed in the Japanese examined patent publication No. Sho 55-47720) and methods of using optical stimulated luminescent film (disclosed in the Japanese unexamined patent publication No. Sho 55-15025) have been proposed such that high sensitivity and wide dynamic ranges are expected, but these conventional proposals fail to attain instantaneous reproduction of an image. As a known system, the CT/T Scout View System for obtaining two-dimensional images of the objective body utilizes a radiation detector array and moves the objective body in relation to the radiation detector array. Such a system has been manufactured and sold by General Electric Company Ltd. of the United States. The system comprises a xenon gas detector having 511 channels as the radiation detector array for reading out the electric charge corresponding to radiation intensity of each detector to produce the image. However, the system has poor sensitivity in the detectors and accordingly the object body must receive large radiation exposure, and it is impossible to improve resolution because of loss of sensitivity when the detector is adapted to a small size.